<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax Baby, It's Vegas II by beingvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658208">Relax Baby, It's Vegas II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv'>beingvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gosho Boys Go to Vegas, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>周二早晨。<br/>“男人，” 服部翘着大拇指点着自己，神情崭亮，背景绽放金光，“就是要有战斗的勋章！打起精神来啊米娜桑！就这么一点程度就认输了吗！？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax Baby, It's Vegas II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※ 东京调情第24话</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周二早晨。</p><p>“男人，” 服部翘着大拇指点着自己，神情崭亮，背景绽放金光，“就是要有战斗的勋章！打起精神来啊米娜桑！就这么一点程度就认输了吗！？”</p><p>八点半，酒店早餐厅里，其余三位战友纷纷发出不配合的声音，工藤仰脖灌咖啡，白马捧杯喝红茶，黑羽叼着面包片，双手交叉，比了个 X。</p><p>“来来来，” 服部说，“吃完了去观光。去大峡谷玩啊！”</p><p>黑羽转向工藤的方向，虚心求教：“为什么这家伙被揍了一顿反而感觉更开心了？”</p><p>白马慢悠悠地说：“关西男子，名不虚传。”</p><p>工藤：“呵呵！”</p><p>服部的额头拍了一个创口贴，灵魂 COS 京极真，双眼亮晶晶地在自助餐台前扫荡，不一会儿端了个盘子回来，上面叠了高高的土豆饼和培根，还拿了三个迷你巧克力玛芬，摆在盘边，兴奋地搓了搓手，“啊~还是美国的早餐好，补充能量啊！”</p><p>工藤掏着耳朵，对这位搭档的健气日常浑然不理，眯着眼睛，起床气明显，黑羽坐在对面，捧着果汁，目光略微下落，朝着工藤的领口说：“露出来了，名侦探。”</p><p>工藤：“？”</p><p>服部条件反射侧头去看，工藤的领口干干净净，什么都没有，再回头，盘子上的玛芬少了一个，“？？”</p><p>黑羽双手捧着果汁，神情自然，继续朝工藤抬了抬下颚：“擦一下。”</p><p>工藤摸了摸自己的侧脸：“这里吗？”</p><p>服部探过脑袋看了看，也是干干净净的，十分纳闷，再转头，盘子里玛芬全没了，“？？？”</p><p>服部狐疑地看向对面，黑羽双手捧着玻璃杯，喝着橙汁，无辜又纯良地看着他，神情放松，若无其事，旁边的白马同样低头喝茶，气定神闲，无事发生，唇角却止不住地扬起，铁证如山，还真走哪都是共犯，服部怒道：“适可而止啊！”</p><p>黑羽放下玻璃杯，再抬起手，玛芬已经出现在对方掌心，根本不知道藏在哪里、又是什么时候拿出来的，黑羽神情自若地剥着巧克力玛芬的包装，直视着服部，挑衅地咬了一口。</p><p>服部：“明明是自助餐啊！自己去拿不就好了！”</p><p>黑羽目不斜视，歪着脑袋，对着身边人说：“好玩。”</p><p>白马垂着眼睛，头也不抬，用小勺搅拌红茶，认同地：“好玩。”</p><p>服部：“……”</p><p>工藤翻着半月眼嘲笑同伴，丝毫没有要替他捧场的意思，服部神情精彩，过了片刻，叉了一大块土豆饼塞在嘴里，朝着白马，含混地说：“你每天过的都是什么日子。”</p><p>白马弯起眼睛，仿佛得了什么称赞，服部眼角抽搐，发自肺腑地说：“你这家伙，活该。”</p><p>白马毫不在意，抬眼看了看新鲜煎饼台面前排的长队，朝着黑羽道：“还是可可粉做的那种吧，加双层巧克力酱？” 说着半站起身。</p><p>服部光是听就觉得齁得不行，用恐怖的眼神打量对面战友，黑羽回头看了看长队，面色微红，把同伴按了回去，不耐烦地说：“哎呀你消停一点，乖啊，罩着你。”</p><p>黑羽一溜烟跑走，白马坐在原位，朝着服部高深莫测地微笑，服部满头雾水，“？？？”</p><p>半分钟后，黑羽又回来了，手里拿着一杯新泡的 Earl Grey，放在白马面前，神情略为挣扎，抬眼看了看对面，犹豫半秒，飞速地在白马的侧脸亲了一下，跑了。</p><p>服部：“………………”</p><p>工藤凉凉地说：“你还想和他们一起去大峡谷吗？”</p><p>白马笑眯眯地看着他，关西直男服部平次第一千零一次在两位回形针战友面前觉得自己好像少了什么关键推理环节，十分纳闷，于是摸着脑袋说：“去啊，不去他俩难道就不秀了吗？”</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>工藤单手托腮，翻着半月眼，看向白马：“呵呵！”</p><p>关东装逼二人组于无声中已经对决两个回合，服部似乎浑然不知，自顾自埋着头，用惊人的速度消灭着盘中食物，等白马起身走了，伸手过来拍了拍工藤的膝盖，毫无征兆地说：“爱你哟。”</p><p>工藤正喝着咖啡在刷手机，差点呛死，“莫名其妙说什么呢，白痴。”</p><p>服部朝着对面抬了抬下颚，说：“你以为我感觉不出来？低估我啊，工藤。”</p><p>制作台的长队里，白马单手插兜，站在黑羽边上，两人正在交谈，黑羽眼睛弯弯，不知道听到了什么，笑得低下脑袋，又抬起来，做了个手势，指尖似乎晃了样什么东西，又瞬间消失。白马赞赏地看着他，随后又因为对方的一句话而笑起来，两个人身边充满了不自知的粉红泡泡，服部一边往嘴里叉土豆饼一边很是嫌弃地说：“唉，关东男。”</p><p>工藤冷静地斜过眼睛，服部浑然不觉，大大咧咧地拍了拍他的肩膀，接着道：“还好你是站在我这边的啊，工藤！”</p><p>工藤面色微红，眼睛看向另一侧。服部敏锐地察觉到了，颇是鸡贼地凑近了一点，“喔~？有什么好害羞的啊，组队 PK，赢回去赢回去。”</p><p>“呵呵！” 工藤说，“你才是活该吧！越是这样他们就越变本加厉啊！”</p><p>“不是你的说吗？” 服部满不在乎地道，“推理是不分输赢的，那就只能在这种地方……” 服部的眼睛转过一圈，脑袋上冒出一个灯泡叮地一响，拿出手机按了一会儿，说：“我有想法了。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>十点半，靶场。</p><p>两个按钮同时按下，纸板放落，归位，距离显示五十米，灯光打开。警视厅最佳搭档组并肩上前，套上消音耳塞。工藤抬头看了看五十米外的纸板射靶，和服部相视一眼，唇角一勾，回过头，抬枪，瞄准。</p><p>两部六连发子弹清膛，空壳掉落地面，纸板缓缓推近，关东西名侦探十二发全中，全部十环。</p><p>“厉害！” 服部放下枪，和工藤击了个掌，“不愧是最佳搭档！”</p><p>工藤的神色显出些微得意，回过头，抬了抬下颚，露出一个挑衅的笑容。</p><p>隔音玻璃后，观察室里的观众捧场地为他们的表现鼓掌，竖大拇指，工藤身后的两位战友却并不领情，白马双手插兜，略是傲慢地挑了挑眉，黑羽搭着他的肩，吊儿郎当地咬着墨镜腿，一脸嫌弃，并不欣赏地转了转眼睛。</p><p>“这俩怂了，” 服部得意地说，“我就说他俩比不过我们。”</p><p>黑羽发出冷笑，服部扭着眉毛凑近他，满脸挑衅，“不服来比呀！”</p><p>“Must we?” 白马高贵地说。</p><p>“搞了半天这不还是被逼加班吗？” 黑羽说，“你俩还有没有正常点的娱乐了？”</p><p>“嚯哟哟哟，不行就认输啊！” 服部斜睨着两人，“装酷谁不会！”</p><p>工藤翻着半月眼，懒得理自家搭档和战友的日常斗嘴，再次按下按钮，进到下一轮。纸板射靶放落，归位，距离显示一百米，工藤重新抬枪瞄准，接连六发，声音清脆，纸板缓缓推近：全十环。</p><p>忠诚粉服部平次在背后大力挥拳鼓掌：“不愧是工藤！”</p><p>工藤放下枪，摘下耳套，不以为然地耸肩：“这种程度连挑战都算不上。”</p><p>“我也是这么觉得的，” 服部满脸发光，用拇指点了点一言不发两位战友，“这俩吓得弃权了。”</p><p>身后，江古田二人组交换了一个眼神，白马笑了一笑，微微低头，又抬起，黑羽直起身，把墨镜放回兜里。</p><p>服部：“？”</p><p>两位战友并肩而立，周身气场几乎瞬息间变化，同时上前，进入旁边的隔间。正在重新给子弹上膛的工藤敏锐地察觉了，放下枪，随即退后，站到服部身旁，观望他们。黑羽按下按钮，纸板放落，归位，距离显示一百米，白马从台面上挑了两把手枪，将其中一把递给黑羽。</p><p>共犯二人组并不说话，抬枪，瞄准，白马微眯起眼睛，黑羽唇角一勾，两人同时开枪。</p><p>空壳四溅，六发子弹清膛，纸板缓缓推近，中间被轰了个洞，红色靶心都射穿了，全十环。</p><p>工藤&amp;服部：“……”</p><p>工作人员在观察室里按着麦克风，朝着他们喊：“伙计们，这是单人靶，不是这么用的！”</p><p>“差不多，差不多，” 黑羽满意地说，“合法合作。”</p><p>白马忍不住笑出声，回过头，一脸无辜地朝着两位战友眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>工藤嘴角抽搐，浑身上下都是呵呵二字，服部双手插兜，很是嫌弃地摇头：“不愧是共犯组，啧啧啧。”</p><p>工作人员敲了敲窗，继续朝麦克风里说：“多人比试的话是右边那个按钮！别把我们的靶打坏了！”</p><p>服部的眉头一挑，“哦？”</p><p>工作人员隔着玻璃示意右边一个橙色的按钮，服部上去按了一下，场内喀拉拉响动，放下十数个颜色各异的人型纸板，沿着顶部的铁轨开始不规则移动。服部的眼睛亮了，“哇，这还差不多嘛！”</p><p>工藤露出跃跃欲试的神情，看向边上两位战友。黑羽的舌尖抵着小虎牙，背对着工藤，和白马交换了一个眼神，白马唇角一勾，偏过脸，朝着工藤点了点头。</p><p>“红黄是我们的，” 服部说，“蓝绿你们俩。”</p><p>身旁两人没有说话，算是默认了，东京毫不正经战友小组分成两队，各自上前，带上消音耳套，保持适当距离，持枪，抬腕，瞄准。工作人员在观察室里很配合地倒计时，大声喊，“三、二——”</p><p>四个人同时开枪。动态人靶，动作幅度比方才要大，场内枪声震耳欲聋，二十四发子弹同时清膛，空壳溅出很远，叮叮当当滚在地上。铁轨停止滑动，人型纸板放下，归位，接连推近。工藤和服部配合默契，红黄两种靶板上，假人的心脏和眉心全部单发穿孔，几乎没有重复，完美十环，工作人员按着麦克风，观察室里观众的鼓掌叫好声清晰传来，服部兴奋得面色微红，浑身上下散发骄傲光芒，“嘿嘿！”</p><p>紧接着，蓝绿人靶缓缓推近，隔壁组得分并不高，十二发子弹完美错开假人头部和左胸，分别落在指尖、膝盖、小臂、肩膀。观察室里的观众发出遗憾的声音，工作人员在麦克风里鼓励地道：“不错的尝试，可以再接再厉，伙计们。”</p><p>“嘛~，” 战友真的落败，关西耿直 boy 服部平次倒有点不好意思了，很是安慰地说：“扑克枪毕竟和真枪准头不一样，能中靶，你已经很厉害了！”</p><p>边上两人却并没有在听，黑羽不知为何弯着唇角，还低着头，手上保持着白马同样快速的动作，服部刚说完，共犯两人组同时抬手，退后，相视一眼。服部好奇地探头过去看，隔间台面上的枪支已经被拆得七零八落，黑羽的扔成一堆，白马的每一个零件都按部就班在桌上放好，黑羽扭头看了看同伴的杰作，哧笑出声：“你这个强迫症。”</p><p>服部有些纳闷，“没说要比拆枪的本事啊？”</p><p>工作人员在后上方全看见了，停顿片刻，按下麦克风，“如有损坏，押金不退的，伙计们。”</p><p>服部疑惑地从左看到右，黑羽哼着歌，搭着白马的肩膀，推着同伴往休息室去，白马一只手绅士地抵着黑羽的后背，微侧过头，眉眼弯弯地和黑羽讲悄悄话，两位战友谁也不理，一秒进入二人世界，服部：“……”</p><p>工藤站在后面，观摩了一整出，此刻嘴角抽搐，翻着半月眼，走上前，拍了拍服部的肩，“唉，你还是个小鬼啊。”</p><p>服部：“？？？”</p><p>服部一脸莫名其妙地去饮水机前接水，黑羽又把墨镜拿出来了，晃在指尖，低着头按手机，看上去心情不错，白马和他额头抵额头，同时看着手机屏幕，这个宛如少女番恋爱的气息工藤向来是嫌弃的，然而作为一个推理狂，不能放过任何异常的线索，工藤还是忍不住走上前去，清了清嗓子，“喂。”</p><p>两位战友同时抬起眼睛，神情似笑非笑，如出一辙，江古田戏精组上线了，这个绝对有问题，看来是有预谋的，工藤眉角跳动，耐着性子继续道：“……果然是故意的吧。”</p><p>“撒，” 黑羽歪着头，从上至下地看着他，“是不是故意的呢。”</p><p>“对啊，” 白马悠然地道，“是不是故意的呢。”</p><p>工藤：“……”</p><p>共犯二人组相视一眼，黑羽用手肘压着白马的肩膀，一不留神露出了一点 KID 的气场，拉着清冷的声线，将墨镜像扑克牌一样在指尖转了一圈，“名侦探终于觉悟了——”</p><p>“觉悟什么？” 工藤嗤之以鼻，“最多算平了吧，就你俩。”</p><p>“这可不是什么值得分输赢的事情哦？” 黑羽说，把白马那个甜中带刺的语气学的惟妙惟肖，“哪怕对自己的枪法有极度自信，在确认可以承受后果之前也不应该贸然扣下扳机——”</p><p>工藤呵呵一声。</p><p>“——因为在某种意义上，完全避开要害可比一击毙命要困难得多了呢，” 白马笑眯眯地说完。</p><p>“拜托，” 工藤一脸不屑，“不是所有人都像你们两位这样只遵守自己内心制定的规则的。这种程度的事情，你觉得我和服部做不到吗？”</p><p>共犯二人组像是没听懂他的吐槽，交换了个眼神，白马耸了耸肩，貌似惋惜地深深叹息：“结果还是完全没有觉悟呢。”</p><p>工藤：“……”</p><p>“唉，” 黑羽摇头，“算了。KID 大人不计较。”</p><p>“我有点计较，” 白马看着黑羽，神情认真。</p><p>黑羽哧哧地笑起来，顶了顶同伴的肩膀，违法默契二人组又在眉来眼去，工藤很是腻味，单手插兜，伸出双指，在眉间非常嘲讽地一挥，转身就走。身后，白马略微提高声音，用谈论天气般的声音悠闲地喊他的名字：“工藤君。”</p><p>工藤停下脚步，仰头看着屋顶，一脸麻木：“干嘛。”</p><p>“我在英国的时候，还真是谢谢你照顾快斗了呢，” 白马笑眯眯地重复。</p><p>工藤：“………………”</p><p>工藤：“怎么还是这件事啊！！！”</p><p>工藤心想我年少轻狂，就拿枪指了你男朋友一回，这个坎还过不去了，你俩可真够可以的，一时间嘴角抽搐，脸色精彩，万般忍耐地回过头：“到底想怎样，说人话。”</p><p>“好像的确，” 白马像是想起了什么，摸着下巴看向黑羽，“工藤君说过要请我们吃牛排。”</p><p>“有的，有的，” 黑羽一脸无辜地看着工藤，拇指一滑，“豪华自助呢，吃到饱，吃到饱。”</p><p>裤袋里的手机叮地响起，工藤拿出一看，烤肉店的介绍加载在页面上：“…………”</p><p>“哦~居然还有 Filet Mignon 提供，” 白马弯着指节抵着下颚，朝着手机发出一个饶有兴趣的单音节，用的还是装模作样的法语，“这应该配上 Merlot 红酒——”</p><p>“可以，可以，” 黑羽马上附和，煞有其事，“等一下让尼桑开车就行。”</p><p>工藤：“…………………”</p><p>江古田二人组一致抬起头，笑眯眯地看着他，工藤眉角抽动，额头绽开青筋，过了片刻，深深吸气，运用家传忽悠式表演技能，调整了一个同样笑眯眯的表情：“可以。”</p><p>“可以？” 黑羽很是惊愕，停顿半秒，神情亮了，不住用手肘捅身边的人，“诶，可以啊！”</p><p>白马眉头微扬，工藤直视着面前的两位战友，双手插兜，后退两步，露出一个招牌式的闪亮笑容，头也不回，朝着正在饮水机边仰头喝冰水的服部扬声道：“喂！服部！中午吃烤肉自助啊！你请客！”</p><p>白马&amp;黑羽：“……”</p><p>服部叼着水杯，回过头来：“？？？”<br/><br/><br/>中午，人头济济的烤肉店。</p><p>服部捂着钱包，看着面前的可乐，一团乌云冉冉从脑袋上升起：“为什么受伤的总是我……”</p><p>边上三位关东男笑容灿烂，举起红酒：“干杯——”<br/><br/><br/>酒足饭饱，租来的自驾车里。</p><p>GPS 轻柔甜美的女声：“前方五百米，左转——”</p><p>工藤仰头靠在副驾驶的椅背，呼呼大睡，黑羽一只脚抵着驾驶座后背，脑袋拱在身边人的肩窝里，人事不省，白马单手撑额，压着车窗边沿，一手揽着黑羽，闭着眼睛，一干乘客吃饱喝足，甜美午睡，车内气氛静谧，时光静好，只剩下平稳绵长的呼吸声。</p><p>苦逼司机服部平次紧握方向盘，磨着牙：“你们这帮关东男……”<br/><br/><br/>下午，大峡谷。</p><p>服部扒着栏杆，弯着腰，双手拢嘴，朝着宽广的科罗拉多高原裂谷大喊：“可恶的关东男——！！！”</p><p>峡谷传来微弱的回音：关东男~安~安~~~</p><p>工藤双手插兜悄悄接近，屈膝抬腿，朝着服部的屁股做踢踹状，黑羽马上翻兜掏手机，拍了一张。</p><p>快门声响，服部警觉地回过头，“又干嘛！？好啊工藤，我就知道你这家伙天天黑我——”</p><p>工藤掉头就跑，服部扑身过去，双臂猛地一收，一把从背后把工藤抱起来，工藤毫无防备，哇地一声，条件反射像柯南一样乱踢，“放我下来——”</p><p>服部哈哈大笑：“让你小看我啊，工藤——”</p><p>白马单手托腮，靠在栏杆上，语气无聊，像个导游播报：“各位，参观景点请注意安全——”</p><p>工藤：“信不信我真把你踹下去，服——黑羽你小子把手机给我收了！！！”</p><p>黑羽切换录像模式：“啊哈哈哈哈哈掉下去我来救你们啊——”<br/><br/><br/>三点半。</p><p>黑羽趴在咖啡厅靠窗的桌面上，翻着旅游指南，嘴里叼着一根冰棍，双眼亮晶晶地指着峡谷滑索栏目，不停地捅身边的服部：“这个！”</p><p>服部伸过脑袋，“哦！看上去很酷的样子嘛！”</p><p>工藤坐在服部对面，单手托腮，翻着半月眼：“你们俩几岁了啊？”</p><p>“不来？不来算了，” 服部很是哥俩好地揽过黑羽的肩膀，大大咧咧地架着腿，“平次尼酱带你去玩。”</p><p>黑羽马上掏口袋把所有的钱包零钱信用卡都扔给白马，兴高采烈地说：“平次尼酱请客。”</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>工藤：“呵呵！”<br/><br/><br/>峡谷滑索旁。</p><p>服部系好了安全带，最后一次回头看他们：“你俩真的不来？”</p><p>黑羽从手机挂件里拉出长长的一根线，缠在手腕上，高高举起，做专业摄影状，一面说：“这俩装逼犯偶像包袱太重，不要管他们啦——”</p><p>“哟西，” 服部双手抓住滑索，“三，二，一，出发——！”</p><p>工作人员放开手，两位战友刷地下滑，悬于峡谷河流之间，黑羽扬声大喊，和开心的关西腔混在一起，随风飘远，看上去是挺 high 的，工藤有些心动，转头看了看售票处。</p><p>白马站在他的身旁，单手插兜，用手指抵着墨镜，悠然地说：“不觉得有技能挑战的项目会更适合我们吗，工藤君？”</p><p>工藤：“？”</p><p>白马唇角弯着一个神秘的弧度，用特工派任务的手势从怀里取出一张宣传单。</p><p>工藤一把抓过，眼睛亮了，“哦！这个我可以！”<br/><br/><br/>五点半。</p><p>服部的脸被风吹得黑里带红，以为自己听错了，神情惊愕：“你不行，工藤！”</p><p>工藤一脸不满：“我最熟，当然我来啊！难道还靠你吗？”</p><p>服部张开双手，让工作人员替他解开安全带，一直伸着脑袋往工藤的方向，才刚解开就忙不迭地从站台跳下：“开什么玩笑！”</p><p>工藤压根没在听，已经在往外面走：“所以交给我啊，你好好享受就行——”</p><p>黑羽从滑索里脱出，几乎不需要工作人员帮忙，轻巧地跳下来，搭住白马的肩膀，“哟，这俩又在争什么呢。”</p><p>白马笑而不语，把宣传单给他看。</p><p>“直升机驾驶？” 黑羽的眼睛也亮了，直起脑袋，朝着前面两位战友的背影喊，“喂，这我会，我来！”</p><p>服部回过头：“你也不行！”</p><p>“凭什么？” 黑羽不满地追上去，“我的技术肯定比这俩家伙好——” 说着指了指工藤，又朝着白马扬了扬下颚。</p><p>头脑清醒关西男服部平次深深抓狂：“你们三个刚才都喝了酒啊！！”</p><p>黑羽&amp;工藤：“……”</p><p>忘了这茬，双生子兄弟眼睛同时变成圆点，尴尬地对视一眼。黑羽最先恢复过来，大大咧咧地推了服部一下，“那你来。”</p><p>服部大声叫苦：“我不会！”</p><p>“你不会？？” 面前两人异口同声说。</p><p>黑羽表示惊讶也就算了，工藤居然也完全忘记自家搭档的技能点在哪里，看来真的有点喝高了，服部冤得要死，“我没理由会啊！”</p><p>“好惨，” 黑羽说，“关西男儿，接地气。”</p><p>服部：“这叫脚踏实地谢谢！”</p><p>工藤转了转眼睛，很是大方地拍了拍他的肩，“下次带你去夏威夷练练就会了，罩着你。”</p><p>服部：“……”</p><p>服部神情复杂，一时间竟是难以决定是该先感动还是先吐槽，忍不住摸了摸鼻子，工藤斜睨着他，嘲道：“笨蛋。”</p><p>“啊——” 黑羽双手枕在脑后，仰望天空，露出向往的神情，“可是现在看日落肯定很壮观啊！”</p><p>服部用手肘压着工藤的肩膀，正笑哈哈地在揉同伴的头发，闻言抬起头，奇道：“哟呵看不出这小子挺会搞浪漫的。”</p><p>工藤一肘怼进对方肋骨，直起身，整理头发，同时挑衅地朝着服部扬起下颚，关东西名侦探日常扭打式调情，黑羽转过眼睛，很是嫌弃地道：“就你俩居然还知道浪漫这个词。”</p><p>“没办法，” 服部揉了揉胸口，一点不恼，笑嘻嘻地又揽过工藤的肩，“毕竟不是英国佬哟——”</p><p>工藤略是不爽地转过眼睛，“干嘛，你觉得白马那家伙很浪漫吗？”</p><p>服部：“？应该吧，毕竟种族技能呢，不是天天秀给我们看吗？”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>工藤全然不屑地哼了一声：“那是你，谢谢，在我面前他俩从不这样，绝对是你的问题。”</p><p>黑羽：“喂……”</p><p>“谁说的！” 服部推了同伴一下，“要不是你，中午也不会我请客啊！明明是我在罩着你吧！”</p><p>黑羽：“你们两个……”</p><p>工藤有种莫名其妙被戳中什么的感觉，脸红了，心虚地指着黑羽，“那不还是这俩家伙的问题吗！”</p><p>黑羽：“倒是给我等一下……”</p><p>“他俩玩浪漫凭什么我请客啊！” 服部大声道，“你不觉得这逻辑就不对吗！”</p><p>“是你自己先提起来的啊！” 工藤同样大声喊回，“天天感慨别人恋爱，怎么你是羡慕人家吗！”</p><p>“羡慕你个头啦！” 服部发出鬼叫，“谁能忍得了那装腔作势的家伙啊！”</p><p>黑羽抓狂：“喂——！！！”</p><p>关东西名侦探同时回头，大声：“干嘛！！！”</p><p>黑羽张开手，眼睛瞪得滚圆，示意空无一人的周围：“装腔作势那家伙人呢！？”<br/><br/><br/>白马从直升机租借处出来，腋下夹着头盔和耳机，彬彬有礼地朝着三位战友地打招呼，“诸位，你们的讨论有结果了吗。”</p><p>其余三人：“……”</p><p>工作人员跟在后面，提高声音问了句什么，白马点头示意，和工作人员交谈片刻，对方点了点头，朝着他竖了个大拇指，示意众人往停机坪去。</p><p>工藤看了看租借处，又看了看白马手上的驾驶证，一脸狐疑：“你这家伙不也喝了酒吗？”</p><p>白马抵着墨镜，笑意盈盈地说：“飞行时血液酒精度需要低于20mg/100ml，我已经通过检测了。”</p><p>“代谢得这么快？” 工藤说，“可恶，这就是混血儿的好处吗？”</p><p>“还真的是种族技能啊？” 服部一脸惨不忍睹。</p><p>“这家伙的确也没喝几口，” 黑羽说，奇异地打量同伴，“喂，这不会都是你算好的吧？”</p><p>“是不是呢？” 白马将墨镜推上一点，颇是恶劣地朝着黑羽眨了眨眼睛，“我可向来是提前安排，不出差错的哦？”</p><p>黑羽不知为何瞬间腾红了脸，扑上去推了对方一下，白马笑着揽住他的肩膀，在他耳边说悄悄话，浪漫共犯二人组亲亲热热地走了，服部茫然地从左看到右，“？？”</p><p>工藤看着两位战友的背影，嘴角抽搐，“呵呵！”<br/><br/><br/><br/>直升机上。</p><p>窗外风声呼啸，白马带笑的声音从耳机里清晰传来：“各位，请看左边，科罗拉多河谷沉积岩，可以明显看到向源侵蚀的痕迹……”</p><p>其余三人异口同声：“PASS——！！”</p><p>白马弯着眼睛，将直升机略微转了个方向，服部把安全带拉到最长，双手按在机窗两侧，伸长了脖子往下看，一边大声道：“这家伙还真是一刻不停让人感到不爽哎！”</p><p>“本性难移哦——” 工藤坐在副驾驶上，盯着仪表盘，拉着嘲讽的长音。</p><p>黑羽干脆把安全带解了，直接扒在驾驶舱的椅背上，一脸不爽地用拇指点着这位双生子兄弟：“凭什么是他坐在副驾驶上啊！？”</p><p>一上机就径直抢了副驾驶的工藤冷笑一声，并不说话，用一种教练的眼神观察白马，白马持着方向杆，慢条斯理地道：“工藤君看来并不是很信任我的直升机驾驶技术呢。”</p><p>“遗憾，” 黑羽说，把白马那种英式嘲讽的语气学得惟妙惟肖，“那他就只能信任我的滑翔翼悬挂技术了。”</p><p>工藤：“呵呵！”</p><p>地面导航工作人员在耳机里说了句什么，白马切换频道，用英文回答，拨了头顶两个键，略微偏了方向，拉升。工藤看着他做一系列动作，突然哈了一声，“果然是你！”</p><p>黑羽：“？”</p><p>工藤转过眼睛，盯着正百无聊赖，用下颚扣着椅背的黑羽，露出森白的牙齿，“ Ruby Queen那一次，你从百货大楼楼顶直接消失，大家都以为你是用滑翔翼跑了，但我看回放时候发现有一架没有得到采访许可的媒体直升机，” 说着转向白马，“果然驾驶人是你吧？”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>白马挑了挑眉，“我不知道你在说什么，工藤君。”</p><p>“别装了！” 工藤伸指弹了弹机窗，神情志得意满，“你刚才拉升两次，都有角度偏差，这个是习惯性手势吧？因为要暴露更多的下方视野，以便观察和随时接应这家伙，对吧？” 工藤斜睨着后方的黑羽。</p><p>黑羽抬起头，一脸难以置信：“你还真是随时随地都不忘推理啊，名侦探！”</p><p>工藤毫不理睬，挑衅地看向白马，白马直视着前方，唇角慢慢弯起，悠然地说：“工藤君的洞察力还真是不可小觑呢。”</p><p>“少给我装模作样的了，” 工藤双手枕在脑后，像是破获了一桩多年疑案，满意地往后靠去。</p><p>对 KID 不太感兴趣的关西名侦探听了半天，终于有了点印象，服部解开安全带，换到黑羽身边，扒着工藤的副驾驶座，接着话茬说：“我想起来了！七架假的滑翔翼！下血本啊！”</p><p>“以为自己是哈利波特呢——” 工藤拉着嘲讽的长音。</p><p>“不是的哦，” 白马淡淡地道，“黑羽君在重要的事情上是从不出差错的。”</p><p>“你少借机夸自己了，” 黑羽没头没尾地说。</p><p>黑羽单手托腮看着前窗，不知为何居然有点脸红，白马唇角弯弯，不说话了，工藤狐疑地来回打量二人，开始思索，过了片刻，神色变得略为迟疑，试探性地说：“那天你受狙击了？”</p><p>“有完没完啊，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，“都过去那么久了。”</p><p>“原来如此，” 工藤打了个响指，露出恍然大悟的神情，“用直升机的探照灯暴露狙击者所在位置，扰乱对方计划，再用假滑翔翼吸引潜在同伙的视线，这样就可以万无一失了。”</p><p>“而且也不会打草惊蛇，” 白马悠然补充，“毕竟完美主义者呢。”</p><p>“呵呵！” 工藤说，“给媒体直升机安装专业的警用式探照灯，还真是财大气粗呢，白马先生！”</p><p>白马弯起眼睛：“还真是一点都瞒不过工藤君啊，只是时隔多年才发现，是不是有点晚了呢？”</p><p>服部揪着眉毛，一脸狐疑地回头：“我咋感觉他俩还挺需要五分钟的？”</p><p>黑羽仰着脑袋，“我真是受够你们这群侦探了——”</p><p>白马再次拉升高度，直升机渐渐离开游客云集的外围，往国家公园更深处飞去。头顶的天幕呈现出近乎透明的宝石绿，逐渐转为刷了一层薄粉的亮橘色，科罗拉多河的分流出现在峡谷之间，在夕阳下闪烁，像是一条流动的金绸，去向远方。宛若巨型书页的沉积岩沿着天际线无限伸展，晕染着落日的余晖，四周都是玻璃，机舱内的众人仿佛身处温柔的光海，悬浮在无边无际的夕照里。</p><p>“还真是有点浪漫啊，” 服部由衷地感慨。</p><p>“所以为什么会和这俩家伙在一起啊？” 工藤挠着脸，小声嘀咕。</p><p>服部瞥了一眼身旁，黑羽半跪在椅子上，身体前倾，扒着椅背，指尖轻轻跳跃，白马弯着唇角，专注地将直升机保持悬停，同时略微侧头后仰，无意识地接近身后的同伴，像是一个隔着座椅的怀抱，共犯二人组早已进入目中无人的状态，压根没在注意他们，服部看了一会儿，莫名有种要长针眼的感觉，于是收回目光，戳了戳副驾驶上的人。</p><p>“喂，” 服部小声说。</p><p>工藤抬起眼睛来看他，侧脸被夕阳映得有些红，服部嘿嘿一笑，凑近了一点，轻声说：“下次去夏威夷，也给我看看你的本事吧？”</p><p>工藤的眼里闪过一丝惊奇，随即哧笑出声，唇角自负地上扬：“哼，我可比这俩厉害多了。”</p><p>“那是肯定的，” 服部用手遮嘴，语气得意，“毕竟我的工藤呢。”</p><p>工藤翻着半月眼，一脸呵呵地看着身后的人，却没有反驳，服部露出牙齿，简直要朝着他摇起尾巴，工藤挠了挠脸，正想说什么，冷不丁地看到黑羽转过了眼睛，“……”</p><p>“黑羽君，” 白马语气带笑地开口，依旧专注地看着前方，“过多关注别人恋爱是年纪大的表现哦？”</p><p>“那么这位同学已经与天地同寿了，” 黑羽指着服部。</p><p>服部：“……”</p><p>服部一屁股坐回座位，往后一瘫：“所以到底为什么会和这俩家伙在一起啊——”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>九点半。</p><p>晚餐时候服部终于能喝酒了，现在眼睛亮亮的，勾着铁钥匙，倒退着往租来的木屋走，翘起拇指指着自己，一边大声道：“我们关西男儿，不玩虚的！怎样，很当机立断吧？不然就得这家伙连夜开车回去——” 说着示意了一下白马。</p><p>白马不置可否，打开手机光源，照在门洞上，示意关西男儿可以进屋了，服部却误解了对方脸上的神情，揪着眉毛，很是不爽地道，“咋，不服，你连飞机都能开，别给我找什么酒驾借口，我和你说哦，你这家伙是真的好装模作样，果然中午也是故意的吧？我——”</p><p>“他刚才喝了多少啊？” 黑羽很是嫌弃地上上下下打量服部。</p><p>“这家伙没那么容易醉的，” 工藤很是腻味地说，直接打开手电筒，明晃晃地射向服部的眼睛，“喂！开门，白痴！”</p><p>服部上一秒还在滔滔不绝，看上去很需要和白马来个五分钟，下一秒马上闭了嘴，转身，乖乖分找钥匙。白马看着这位从十年前就和他气场不合的战友，忍不住扑地笑了一声。</p><p>服部气势汹汹回头，工藤两步跨上台阶，一把按住他的脑袋，抢过钥匙，塞进锁洞里，服部在工藤的臂弯里艰难挣扎，模糊不清地闷喊：“工藤你又不帮我——”</p><p>黑羽搭着白马的肩膀，毫不留情地哈哈大笑，工藤终于把门打开了，服部犹自不满嘀咕，“明明是我请客，你们这群关东男也太不领情了一点，真是的……”</p><p>工藤伸手打开灯，着实愣了愣，“服部你——订的是上下铺啊？”</p><p>服部转过头，环视四周，木屋不大，里面摆着两张双层床，摸了摸脑袋，“诶？怪不得只给我发了一封确认邮件。”</p><p>工藤：“……”</p><p>黑羽踮起脚看了一眼，嘻地笑了一声，闪进屋里，一眨眼就爬到右边上铺，“这个我的！”</p><p>白马随后坐到右边下铺，拍了拍床垫，悠然评价道：“还真是有种回到初中的感觉呢。”</p><p>黑羽从上铺探出脑袋来：“小少爷在英国也有修学旅行吗？”</p><p>“不不，” 白马客气地说，“是野外生存训练。”</p><p>服部：“……”</p><p>工藤斜睨着他，满脸呵呵，麻利地也爬到了上铺，服部把包往狭小的木桌前一扔，猫腰坐进下铺，点着对面的床，发自肺腑地说：“我真是受够这俩家伙了。”</p><p>“你找的啊！” 自家搭档也是毫不留情，一点都不给他留面子，工藤伸出脑袋，反手指着黑羽，“你知道这小子打呼有多厉害吗？” 说着又朝着对面扬了扬下颚，“喂、黑羽，今晚吵醒大家后果自负听见没！”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>服部歪着脖子往上看，一脸不爽，“倒是很有经验的样子哦？工藤尼桑！”</p><p>工藤在新加坡被 KID 的灵魂鼾声支配了好几个晚上，到现在还心有余悸，对服部的日常挑衅浑然不理，看了一眼白马，又躺了回去，嗤之以鼻道：“你每天都过的什么日子。”</p><p>对面床铺一阵悉悉索索，白马的声音响起，有些迟疑，似乎忍着笑，“啊，那个，工藤君……”</p><p>黑羽小小的低斥：“你给我闭嘴！”</p><p>工藤狐疑地翻过身，看见黑羽垂下一只手，正在不停往下铺里面戳，白马笑着在躲，“……”</p><p>自己床铺的下方，服部木然的声音：“我后悔了，现在把他俩扔去野营还来得及吗。”</p><p>白马终于抓住了黑羽的手，笑着继续道：“工藤君，虽然现在发现实在是晚了，但黑羽君睡觉可是很安静的哦？”</p><p>工藤：“……”</p><p>“尽管睡相不太好就是了，” 白马接着说，透过床板的缝隙戳了戳上铺的人，“别滚下来啊，黑羽同学。”</p><p>“烦死了！” 黑羽大声道，听上去有点心虚，“这种事情我可不保证，这床比剑桥的还小好吗！”</p><p>“剑桥的？” 服部敏锐地捕捉到了，眉毛挑得老高，抬头看向斜上方，满脸揶揄，“哦？你怎么知道剑桥宿舍的床有多大？”</p><p>黑羽的耳尖瞬间涨红，张大了嘴正要反驳，冷不丁一只枕头从对面飞过来，拍了满脸，“……”</p><p>“你这家伙，” 工藤半跪在床上，目光炯炯地盯着他，“果然那时候是故意的吧？”</p><p>黑羽把枕头摘了，睁开眼睛，嘿嘿一笑，露出森白牙齿：“我不知道你们在说什么——”</p><p>双生子兄弟开始抡着枕头互拍，床铺不停震动，白马把自己的枕头也当做武器递了上去，止不住地笑，服部狠狠地打了个喷嚏，抓狂道：“你俩几岁了！”</p><p>“你订的好地方啊！” 工藤和黑羽同时喊。<br/><br/><br/><br/>十一点半。</p><p>工藤最后一个洗完了澡，把毛巾一扔，跳到床上，“拉灯睡觉！”</p><p>黑羽在上铺擦着头发，随口道：“不应该搞点夜间活动吗？”</p><p>服部正在喝水，一口水喷了出来。</p><p>“……关了灯轮流讲鬼故事什么的，” 黑羽探出脑袋，往下看了看，“靠，你想什么呢！平次尼酱！”</p><p>服部红着脸，胡乱擦嘴，摆着手，“没有没有，鬼故事，挺好的，啊哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>黑羽伸长了手，把毛巾挂回门后，白马站起身，在桌角的包里翻了一会儿，给黑羽递了一片什么，路过身边的上铺，悠悠地说：“工藤君每天还真是过着有趣的日子呢。”</p><p>工藤：“……”</p><p>什么包装被撕开的声音，服部正坐在下铺按手机设闹钟，闻声抬起头，好奇地瞄了一眼，发出惊叹，“黑羽你个大老爷们居然贴面膜！”</p><p>“干嘛？” 黑羽大大咧咧地拍脸，“我可是要演出的人，这叫敬业。”</p><p>关西直男服部平次一脸复杂地看着不按常理出牌的战友，神情精彩，黑羽起了逗他玩的心思，按开手电筒，从下往上打光，两只眼睛在面膜后黑洞洞的，换了个幽怨的女声，“平次尼酱……”</p><p>服部雷得浑身鸡皮疙瘩炸起，条件反射往后一仰，撞到上铺床沿，瞬间眼冒金星：“啊疼！”</p><p>黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，把手机一扔，满意地说：“好玩。”</p><p>“你放过他吧，黑羽君，” 白马长长叹息，语气听起来并不真诚，“连我都看不下去了呢。”</p><p>服部抱着脑袋，眼角泪花都出来了，朝着对面床铺怒目而视，正想说什么，从上铺垂下一只手，看似心不在焉地摸了摸他的头发。</p><p>服部：“……”</p><p>服部满血复活了，翻身跳起，扒着床沿，双眼亮晶晶地看着工藤，工藤正趴在床上刷手机，若无其事地收回手，枕在下颚，头也不抬，“看我干什么，白痴。”</p><p>服部笑得一脸灿烂，斜眼看了看身后，双手攀着床沿，引体向上，在工藤的侧脸响亮地亲了一下，飞速躲回下铺。工藤毫无防备，猛地坐起，动作幅度太大，脑袋咚地撞到天花板，黑羽捶床狂笑：“你俩真是绝配啊！”</p><p>工藤龇牙咧嘴：“吵死了！”</p><p>服部的心情又舒畅了起来，被关东三人组联合忽悠的郁闷烟消云散，双手枕在脑后，满意地翘着腿，“好玩。”</p><p>工藤：“……”</p><p>工藤扒着床沿，伸长了手往下铺里拍，服部笑哈哈地躲闪，关东西名侦探像两个智障儿童，推来搡去，互相击掌，在边上看了一整幕的白马：“……”</p><p>上铺悉悉索索不知道在干嘛，过了片刻，黑羽的手同样垂了下来，掌心朝里，指肚上画着两个小人的脸，一个带着单片眼镜，一个拿着怀表，白马：“？”</p><p>黑羽曲起手指，交替动起来，做逃跑状，又在空中跳跃停顿，魔术师用灵活的手指给他演了一整出你追我逃的戏，最后握拳，又摊开，指节微弯，做点头鞠躬状，白马忍不住笑起来，半撑起身，在黑羽的掌心里落下一吻。</p><p>黑羽亲昵地点了点他的唇角，像是回应，指尖流连过他的侧脸和额角，并不躲闪，有种独属于夜晚的大胆和自然，白马摩挲着对方的手腕，用拇指轻轻敲击魔术师线条分明，纤细的腕关节，并没有什么含义，却又意味分明，黑羽轻笑了一声，伸出双指，在他的唇间按了按。</p><p>服部把工藤的小臂像是窗帘一样拨开，冷不丁大声道：“好肉麻哦！”</p><p>黑羽蹭地把手收了回去，又踹了一下床板，服部大仇得报，疯狂哈哈哈，工藤把服部的脑袋狠狠地往里推了推，夸张地翻了个身，朝着墙壁，十分腻味地说：“睡觉！”</p><p>白马躺回枕头上，心情止不住地上扬，“诸位晚安。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>次日中午。</p><p>拉斯维加斯的霓虹灯出现在高速公路尽头，在后座装死斜躺了一路的服部蹭地坐起身，扒着椅背，两眼发亮，“先去逛城里吧？反正这家伙的演出也要等到晚上九点，” 说着点了点黑羽。</p><p>“你不用提前排练吗？” 副驾驶上的白马转过头。</p><p>“提前踩点，” 后排的工藤幽幽地更正。</p><p>“你们这群评论家对我是有什么误解？” 黑羽戴着墨镜，握着方向盘，看上去十分大牌，“我可是个正经的加班族！晚上七点到就可以，还早呢。”</p><p>“那就先去耍啊！” 服部张开手，“维加斯——！”<br/><br/><br/>三十分钟后。</p><p>巨型复刻版的圣马可广场，屋顶装饰贴着永远碧蓝的晴天，仿制的威尼斯河道灯光乱转，灯红酒绿，商业街两边还伫立着许多格格不入的大型玩偶，像个四不像的成人版迪士尼，贵公子站在广场入口，缓缓环视四周，面色迟疑：“我们一定要这么游客吗？”</p><p>三位战友压根不理他，欢呼一声奔进花天酒地里，黑羽直奔 Gelato 店，服部走了两步，发现落在墙角的一张夜店宣传单，上面几个裸女缠在一起，张着嘴猛推工藤的肩膀，工藤翻着半月眼，和同伴用手肘捅来捅去，叽叽嘎嘎地笑，白马：“……”</p><p>黑羽拿着冰淇淋出来了，把四个 Gelato 甜筒像杂耍一样夹在指间，指着河面上的刚朵拉，“来坐这个啊！”</p><p>白马：“…………”</p><p>十五分钟后，乘船者立在船尾撑篙，引吭高歌，黑羽舔着个巨大的巧克力冰淇淋，一脚踩在刚朵拉船顶，伸手开自拍：“Cheers——”</p><p>服部勾着工藤的肩，关东西名侦探同时比 V 字，贵公子坐在边上，一脸矜持。</p><p>“这人什么毛病，” 服部在 Line 里收了图片，点击放大后看着白马的神情。</p><p>“贵公子的审美被谋杀了，” 黑羽一屁股在白马旁边坐下，叽叽嘎嘎地笑。</p><p>“有机会我可以带你们参观真正的威尼斯，” 欧洲贵公子的语气分明说着给你们好好教育，“欧洲的建筑风格——”</p><p>三位不领情的战友：“PASS！！”<br/><br/><br/>一个小时后。</p><p>Stratosphere Sky Jump：全世界最高的直体空降跳楼体验处。</p><p>工作人员给服部系安全带，关西名侦探一边随着对方指示扭身转手，一边雄赳赳气昂昂地朝着背后三位围观的战友说：“这有什么！我们关西男儿才不怕这种小儿科的项目！”</p><p>工藤拿了一包爆米花，往边上一递，江古田二人组毫不客气地各拿了一把。</p><p>服部：“这又是什么眼神啊！你们关东男不行就直说，一会儿你们还得电梯下去，别羡慕我。”</p><p>“我们这里，” 黑羽舔了舔手指，转圈示意，“所有人都是体验过 KID 大人高空翱翔服务的。”</p><p>工藤很是态度分明地把爆米花拿了回去。</p><p>黑羽把爆米花抢回来，抓了一把分了一半给白马，把另一半塞进嘴里，继续朝服部含糊地说：“但是你就没那么好福气了，平次尼酱，这种商业项目的安全系数可不如 KID 大人的保驾护航哦？”</p><p>外面风声很大，服部回头大喊：“啥？听不见！”</p><p>“你别吓他了，” 白马摊开掌心，让黑羽继续从自己手里拿爆米花吃，“安全系数还是可以的，舒适指数那就不一定了。”</p><p>“玩这种项目本来就不是为了舒适吧？” 工藤说，用手拢嘴，扬起声音：“喂服部，等下喊大声点！”</p><p>服部：“哈？？？”</p><p>工作人员把安全措施全部检查完毕，示意服部可以跳了，服部站在边缘，往下一看：“……”</p><p>Strat 酒店高耸云端，塔身笔直削落，垂直往下看，地面上的车辆只有米粒般大小，行人几乎无法看清，塔顶风声呼呼作响，还有些摇晃，这和昨日有坡度的滑索不能比，不经常去 KID 现场，追查案犯时也很少需要在屋顶跑酷的关西名侦探忍不住吞咽了一下，背影僵了一僵。</p><p>工藤拿出手机，在屏幕上点了两下，往外一怼。</p><p>“别怂啊！” 工藤大喊，“热血关西男儿！”</p><p>自家恋人难得这么捧场，服部瞬间来了感觉，双手展开，昂首挺胸，往外一迈，“出发咯——哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——！！！！！”</p><p>破音的关西腔随着风声远去，飘出拉斯维加斯，飘出内华达，飘出美利坚，五分钟后，服部还在用手按着自己的脑袋，似乎不太相信自己的脸还在头上，两眼发亮，朝着从电梯里出来的三位战友说：“再去玩一次吧！好爽的！”</p><p>工藤戴着墨镜，点开录音 APP 给他听：“出发咯——哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——！！！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈——” 后半段是黑羽的笑声。</p><p>服部：“……”</p><p>“灰原那家伙，” 工藤满意地点击保存，“又可以有新的铃声了。”</p><p>服部发自肺腑地：“靠！！！”<br/><br/><br/>十五分钟后。</p><p>服部指着边上的三百六十度高空旋转失重加甩项目：“我不管，这个你们得陪我玩。”</p><p>“你几岁了！” 工藤说，“PASS。我对游乐园有阴影。”</p><p>“刚才忽悠我跳楼你就没阴影了！” 服部说，“不行！不光玩，还得拍照！谁都别想逃！”</p><p>白马：“服部君，道理我都懂，可以请你不要用绑架的手势拉着我吗？那边的大爷看上去已经快要报警了……”</p><p>黑羽：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！这次我可不替你们保释啊！！！”</p><p>被摆了一道的关西名侦探二话不说拿了钱包去买票，把三位战友赶进队伍里：“我请客！！”</p><p>二十分钟后，东京毫不正经度假小组围着屏幕看照片：四个人头发同时腾飞，服部紧抓安全带，表情扭曲，白马双手捂脸，偶像包袱一朝掉光了，黑羽准确地找到镜头在哪里，摆了个 POSE，小虎牙闪亮，歪着脑袋比 V 字，神情悠然自得，根本不像是在乘过山车，四个人里居然只有工藤是最正常的，双手举得高高，一脸兴奋地把嘴张成个 O 字。</p><p>众人：“……”</p><p>工藤指着仿佛被 P 上去的黑羽，一脸关爱智障：“这又是什么街拍表情啊？”</p><p>黑羽充耳不闻，指着仿佛被人挟持的白马，一脸幸灾乐祸：“贵公子你玩这个不行啊哈哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>白马不予理睬，一脸镇定自若，指着照片上面容扭曲的服部：“这是谁？”</p><p>服部没有在听，指着照片上开心得面色发红的工藤，一脸不可思议：“说好的对游乐园有阴影呢！？”</p><p>工藤：“呵呵！”<br/><br/><br/>四点半，赌场。</p><p>“既然都来了维加斯，” 服部说，“来来来，玩一把。” 说着抽出两张纸币，“说好了啊，每个人就两百美元，一小时后见，谁手里赚最多谁就赢。去去，你不算，” 说着把黑羽推到一旁。</p><p>黑羽满脸不爽：“凭什么我就不算！”</p><p>“你这家伙，” 工藤说，“要是上了赌场黑名单，后果自负，到时候不要说我们认识你，谢谢。”</p><p>“不对，” 服部说，“这家伙肯定会帮白马的，啊呀这个不行，算了算了，” 说着把白马刚拿出来的钱包按回去，“不和你们违法二人组玩。呐工藤？” 服部亲热地勾过工藤的肩膀，把纸币在指尖晃得刷拉作响，“三十分钟，绝对翻倍信不信，我赢。”</p><p>“笨蛋，” 工藤嗤之以鼻，“你要是这么想，输定了。”</p><p>关东西名侦探勾肩搭背往赌场里走，瞬间把战友们忘在脑后，站在酒店门口的江古田二人组：“……”</p><p>“真的很可气，” 黑羽皱着脸看两位战友离去的背影，“不愧是警视厅最佳直男搭档。”</p><p>白马忍不住笑起来，“姑且算是对我们能力的认可吧。”</p><p>“谁稀罕他们的认可啊，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，“喂，你喜欢邦德吗？”</p><p>照例是毫无铺垫的跳跃式发言，白马愣了一下，“007？还行。怎么了？”</p><p>黑羽斜睨着他，嘻地一笑，竖起食指抵在唇边，倒退着往赌场里走，俏皮地眯起一只眼睛：“不想体验一把吗？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>四点五十七。</p><p>白马坐在桌前，慢条斯理地整了整袖扣，将双手交握，抵在下颚。牌桌边围了不少观客，都屏着呼吸，鸦雀无声，等着他最后一次抽牌。</p><p>对面的赌客用眼神催促他，白马笑了笑，抬起头，朝着身后的人说：“A kiss for luck?”</p><p>黑羽小姐穿着一袭火红的露肩长裙，单手撑着他的椅背，倚在他的身后，闻言弯起眼睛，握住他的下颚，轻巧地吻他。这个幸运吻比想象中的要长，黑羽颤着睫毛，唇角弯起，空余的五指轻轻覆上白马的手背，白马环过他的腰际，在周围的口哨声中加深这个吻，头也不回地伸手，抽牌。</p><p>两分钟后，再次轮到白马的回合，扑克在牌桌上一张张翻开：梅花10，J，Q，K，A，Royal Flush。</p><p>牌桌上瞬间沸腾，对面的赌客眼睛都要弹出来了，黑羽哈哈大笑，轻巧地将赢得的筹码抓在手里，白马站起身，绅士地鞠了一躬，搂住黑羽的背脊，施施然离场。</p><p>“嘘，” 白马煞有其事地伸出食指抵在唇边，“估计他们现在已经在排查监控录像了。”</p><p>“我可没有作弊，” 黑羽得意地抬了抬下颚，“幸运之神加持，全凭本事。”</p><p>白马朝着他笑，黑羽随手从路过的服务生端的银盘里拿了两杯鸡尾酒，和他轻巧碰杯，冰块碰撞，气泡翻腾，黑羽拉着他的手，像是舞步一般转了一圈，贴到他的怀里，颇是俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，下一秒就破功了，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，很是哥俩好地抬手揽住白马的肩膀，仰头喝果酒。</p><p>白马搂住他的腰，亲昵地吻了吻他的额角，一群 Drag Dancer 恰好路过，其中一个注意到了他们，朝着黑羽扑闪夸张的假睫毛：“Awww darlin’，” 还是牛仔式的美西部口音，“Gotcha self a good one，” 说着很是认可地点了点头。</p><p>黑羽哈哈哈地笑，搂着过白马的脑袋，大大地亲了一口，白马没有防备，在一片口哨声中脸红了，手中的鸡尾酒差点掉下来，很是无奈地瞥了他一眼。黑羽恶作剧心起，咬着吸管，用手遮唇，眼睛看着白马，却歪过脑袋，朝着众人做出一副传授秘密的样子：“这家伙是英国人。”</p><p>“英国人！” 路过的表演者们纷纷做夸张惊讶状，围了上来，一个起码一米九的大叔踩着十公分的恨天高，涂着烟紫色眼影，手里抓着一根粉红色 bling bling 的围巾，感兴趣地凑近了一点：“能说一句给我们听听吗？”</p><p>黑羽含着冰块，不住推搡白马的肩膀，白马眨了眨眼睛，一时间竟想不出该怎么回答，“Um……”</p><p>“真的是英国人！” 大叔开心地说，“哦亲爱的，你的口音好棒哦。”</p><p>白马难得地看上去有些迟疑，不知道对方是否认真的：“Ah……Thank you?”</p><p>黑羽笑得打跌，咬着吸管，翻兜掏手机，朝着来人们示意。大叔们都非常会意，马上围住白马，压肩膀的压肩膀，贴脸颊的贴脸颊，贵公子不适应这种热情好客的大场面，还生怕把对方辛苦准备的妆面擦花了，不敢乱动，拿着玻璃杯，微微睁大眼睛，有些手足无措地站在原地，看上去很是格格不入，黑羽嘻嘻哈哈地笑，不停指挥着众人挤拢点，再挤拢点，大声道：“三、二、一——”</p><p>“Vegas——！”</p><p>一众人齐声大喊，白马差点鼓膜穿孔，一时不备还被大叔偷亲了一下，侧脸上留下个夸张的口红印，黑羽笑得震天响，快门连闪，全部如实记录下来，满意地看着手机屏幕：“收获良多啊，小少爷！”</p><p>白马有些无奈地和表演者们挥手再见，抹了一下侧脸，看了看自己的指尖，冷静地说：“黑羽君，007 的待遇不是这样的。”</p><p>黑羽哧哧地笑，不知从何处变出一块手帕，替他把口红擦了，还握着他的下颚左右看看，颇是满意地点头：“笨蛋特工的待遇就是这样的。”</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>黑羽大获全胜，心情大好，把筹码换了现金，足足进账两千六百美元，双指夹着鼓鼓囊囊的钱包，得意洋洋往外走。才刚走了两步，又在墙角发现一个复古的手摇式老虎机，于是折返，兑换了一袋硬币，坐在机器前按着玩。黑羽的手气向来很好，十连抽能有六张 SSR 的那种，在公司里日日被知藤奈良泽追着帮忙抽卡，此时也一样，硬币不停掉落，出比进多，黑羽笑嘻嘻地说：“呐？那群家伙想和我比，还早呢。”</p><p>“也的确没有多少挑战，” 白马倚着机器，笑眯眯地看着他，“大概能赢他们两倍吧。”</p><p>“两倍？” 黑羽一个接一个地往里塞硬币，“你也太高看服部了，尼桑现在正在帮他赎底裤，信不信。”</p><p>白马把脸枕在手肘上，笑得肩膀抖动，朝着他弯起眼睛：“黑羽君，你真的好可爱。”</p><p>黑羽在吧椅上转了一圈，裙摆扬起，煞有其事地朝着对面摆了摆手指，又勾了勾，于是白马凑过去吻他。黑羽一边笑嘻嘻地回应一边随手按下把柄，机器叮叮当当响起，一个复古的男声浑厚地宣布：[Jackpot！] 硬币如瀑布般滚落，黑羽瞬间举高双手，“Lucky！”</p><p>白马差点被咬到，笑着握住他的下颚，不让他逃，接着吻他。硬币哗啦啦不停在出口堆积，边上还断断续续传来口哨声，黑羽红了脸，悄悄睁开一只眼睛，赶紧又闭上了，勾住白马的小腿，毫不客气地往里一拉，利用对方身形，挡住路人的视线。白马一手捧着他的脸，一手撑在机器上，唇角弯弯地亲他，不停地笑，硬币叮叮咚咚哗啦啦落了整整有五分钟，黑羽听得麻了，嘴唇都肿起来，终于忍不了了，抓住白马的肩膀，扭头往后看：“到底赢了多少啊？”</p><p>白马用手背抵着唇，瞥了一眼显示屏，“两百五十美元，” 说着又忍不住扑地笑出声，“全是二十五美分，哈哈哈……”</p><p>黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，“那起码有五公斤啊！这得捡到什么时候……可恶，你这家伙快来帮我，别笑了！”<br/><br/><br/><br/>五点二十六。</p><p>白马的手机上多了一张黑羽背着钱袋的照片，看上去像个复古的盗贼，白马一边吸着饮料一边专心致志地用修图 app 在他脑袋上涂了个罗宾汉的帽子，黑羽正在嘎啦嘎啦嚼冰块，眼睛一瞥，差点呛到，速度去抢：“又在毁我形象！”</p><p>“这可是形象升级哦？” 白马煞有其事地说，一面抬高了手，不让他够到，“国家宝藏级的侠盗——”</p><p>“从漫画人物到童话人物，我看这是品位降级还差不多——”</p><p>黑羽抬着脸，拼命地伸手去够，白马轻松地将手机夹在指尖，顺势环住黑羽的腰，还笑眯眯地亲了亲他的额头，完全是在逗猫，黑羽死活就差一点点够不到，耳尖涨的通红，“过分！”</p><p>“你们两个，” 工藤略带嫌弃的清冷声音适时从背后传来，“是真的很喜欢玩这种游戏啊。”</p><p>黑羽上一秒还在龇牙咧嘴浑身炸毛，下一秒瞬间弹开，借势转了半圈，换了个窈窕的站姿，搭着白马的肩膀，若无其事地拉了拉领口，恢复扑克脸，甜甜地道，“啊拉，名侦探，战绩如何呀？”</p><p>工藤手里拿着两杯巨大的果汁，翻着半月眼，很是不屑地吸了一口，懒得回答。</p><p>白马忍着笑，把手机放回怀里，工藤不经意地瞥过屏幕上的图片，斜睨着黑羽，脸上呵呵更甚，黑羽没来由地觉得丢了面子，于是想要找个垫背的：“服部呢？”</p><p>“洗手间，” 工藤无聊地道，“说好了这里等的。”</p><p>“哦，所以？” 黑羽说，“输了多少？”</p><p>工藤一脸呵呵地看着他，凑近了一点，凉凉地说：“干嘛？晚饭你要请客吗？”</p><p>黑羽毫不示弱，同样前倾，婷婷袅袅地说：“只要认输态度端正，请你们吃麦当劳也不是不可以的哦？”</p><p>工藤：“……”</p><p>双生子兄弟日常互怼，黑羽还略微弯着腰，双手放在膝盖上，仿佛在和小孩子说话，分明是当年和柯南对峙时留下来的习惯，白马用指节抵唇，低头看着地面，忍着笑，工藤也察觉到了，没来由地觉得被将了一军，嘴角抽搐，“呵呵！”</p><p>黑羽直起身，从怀里掏出墨镜，十分挑衅地戴上了：“想赢我，你还早呢，小鬼。”</p><p>工藤心下不爽，也想拉个垫背的，于是一脸不耐烦地四下张望：“好慢啊那家伙！人呢？”</p><p>午后阳光炽烈，赌场门口人来人往，一群穿着花式泳衣的女孩子叽叽喳喳地路过，纷纷往酒店后院的方向去，主街上站了个人正在挥舞传单，大声喊道：“泳装派对，免费酒水，就在这边——”</p><p>众人：“……”</p><p>工藤吸着果汁，慢慢地放开吸管，眉角跳了一下，“不会吧……”<br/><br/><br/><br/>五点三十七。</p><p>游泳池边人头济济，还有个 DJ 在台上打碟，音乐声震耳欲聋，水面上飘着造型各异的充气浮艇，男女孩子们将几个充气皮球拍来打去，服部蹲在泳池边，像条大型犬，双眼发亮，面色红红，正和池里的两个女孩子聊得热火朝天。</p><p>工藤站在树荫下，差点把手中的塑料杯捏扁，额头绽开青筋，“这家伙……”</p><p>黑羽简直要笑死了，推着白马的肩膀，幸灾乐祸地跟在后面看好戏，工藤杀气腾腾，两步过去，毫不客气地踩上对方肩膀，“你在干嘛呢！”</p><p>服部猝不及防，差点跌进池里，被工藤一脚勾回来，工藤从上至下地看着他，面色不善，全身冒着鬼火，服部浑然不觉，看起来居然还很高兴，跳起来说：“哦！工藤你来的正好，要比一下吗？” 说着大大咧咧地揽住工藤的肩膀，朝着新认识的女孩子介绍：“这位呢，就是工藤新一，在日本的名气就仅次与我啦，是我的忠实搭档和跟班——”</p><p>工藤曲起一膝，直接把服部踹到了泳池里。女孩子们尖笑四散，服部挣扎出水，抹了一把脸，大喊：“喂！”</p><p>“呵呵！” 工藤拿着两杯饮料像是拿着武器，在池边蹲下，“很开心嘛！大阪名侦探！”</p><p>服部浮在水面，T 恤全湿了，隐约露出肩肌线条，朝着工藤露出牙齿，颇是揶揄地扭起眉毛，“干嘛？很嫉妒哦，关东名侦探？”</p><p>“这俩玩情趣，” 黑羽评价道，“是真的很没品。”</p><p>白马戴着墨镜，不知在看哪里，没有回答，只有揽在他腰间的手很是宣告主权地拢了拢。黑羽环视四周，发现边上休息区有几个男生正在探头探脑地打量他们，这才想起自己还是女装身份，忍不住嘻地笑了一声，转到白马的面前，颇是得意地挑起眉毛：“很嫉妒哦？白马侦探？”</p><p>白马将墨镜拉下一点，很是意有所指地看向他，黑羽大言不惭地伸出拇指点着自己：“我可是很有品的。”</p><p>“哦——” 白马拉着嘲讽的长音。</p><p>黑羽做了个鬼脸，迅速闪进边上的灌木丛，出来时已经恢复了自己原本 T 恤短裤的清爽打扮，还嚣张地朝着之前的几个仰慕者挥了挥手，一个男生差点从躺椅上跌下来，黑羽哈哈哈地笑，用手肘捅了捅白马：“总感觉那边那个家伙对我更有兴趣了呢。”</p><p>“不——行，” 白马绅士地用掌心贴着他的后背，示意他往两位战友的方向去。围观的男生微张着嘴，傻里傻气地跟着他们的动作转头，白马目不斜视，在路过休息区的时候打了两个响指，毫不留情地说：“Keep your eyes to yourself, gentlemen, he’s taken.”</p><p>黑羽笑得满脸通红，眼睛亮亮的，单手插兜，拿肩膀顶了顶白马。白马潇洒地扶了扶墨镜，扬起唇角，将他搂得紧了一点。</p><p>泳池边，关东西名侦探激烈争吵，内容却不是黑羽想的那样，工藤说：“……白痴吗你！这还用猜，肯定是在更衣室啊！”</p><p>服部浑身湿淋淋地坐在岸上，拿着女孩子递过来的毛巾擦头发，不服地撇着嘴，“你怎么知道？证据呢？人家特意找我们帮忙，没有证据就胡乱指控可不太好哦？”</p><p>工藤捧着果汁，坐在躺椅边，一脸呵呵，心想这叫找你帮忙，明明是找你搭讪，Mr. Dark and Handsome，碍于在场女生面子，不好发作，索性吸管也不用了，开了盖子，仰头喝饮料。黑羽哐啷啷地拖了一把躺椅过来，坐在工藤身边，一脸认真地道：“尼桑，遇人不淑啊，要我帮你出气吗？我还有一瓶没开封的金粉，很适合平次尼酱的肤色……”</p><p>服部闻言警觉地转过头，工藤：“呵呵！”</p><p>几个女孩子也爬上岸，一起劝着坐在中间的一个看上去有些沮丧的棕色长发女孩，“算了啦，可能是掉到什么地方去了，这种东西应该不会有人特意来偷的吧……”</p><p>“哦，搞了半天又是在接单，” 黑羽说，“你俩可真行。”</p><p>工藤把自己的果汁吸完了，毫不客气地继续喝服部那杯，不予置评，服部把毛巾扔到工藤脑袋上，抢过果汁，仰脖一口气喝了半杯，接着道：“我总觉得这件事有蹊跷，她——”</p><p>工藤伸手去抢饮料，服部哈哈笑着躲，关东西名侦探又进入日常推搡模式，黑羽很是腻味，转过眼睛，看到自家恋人倒是不知何时蹲在了池边，正在专注地和两位女孩子交谈。白马面带微笑，一边听一边点头，还拿出了小本记录，绅士得不得了，黑羽：“……”</p><p>白马搜集完了信息，把钢笔放回兜里，朝着两位侦探说：“我也觉得失窃的项链应该还在更衣室里。”</p><p>“这不是很显而易见的事吗？” 工藤单手托腮，一脸无聊，目光看似不经意地转过几个女生之间，“肯定是同伴偷的啦，一说这里有三个侦探，那个人的神情可是很难看的哦？” 说着又一气喝完饮料，斜睨服部，“真是的，这种小事情也就你这家伙会觉得兴奋……”</p><p>服部有些难为情地摸着脑袋，不住干笑，“啊哈哈哈，女孩子的委托总不好推脱吧？” 说着又站起身，背对几个女生，挑了挑眉，示意他也看出来了，“但是这种情况下要怎么才能告诉她东西其实是朋友偷的啊？她们可是来开单身派对的……”</p><p>工藤抬着脸，翻着半月眼看他，意思是你还真是操心很多啊，这个神情太像柯南，服部忍不住露出牙齿，揉了揉同伴的头发，又往下按。工藤瞬间脸红了，差点摔了饮料，怒道：“服部你给我适可而止一点！”</p><p>白马懒得看下去了，站起身，略是傲慢地叹了口气，“这种事情就交给我吧。”</p><p>贵公子回到一群女生身旁，露出招牌的温和微笑，如沐春风地和被窃的女生说了几句，绅士地伸出手，扶着对方起来，又弯着眼睛，做了个请的动作，示意对方往更衣室的方向去。女孩子原本有些耷拉着脑袋，被贵公子安慰了两句，又开心了起来，有些好奇地瞥着白马，下意识地按照对方的指示往更衣室走，又让几个朋友也跟上，白马摘下墨镜，很是意有所指地回头看了众人一眼。</p><p>贵公子的身后，三位战友嘴角抽搐，异口同声道：“还真是够装模作样的……”<br/><br/><br/><br/>五点五十二。</p><p>几个女生进了更衣室，维加斯莫名其妙接单小组站在走廊外等，白马笑眯眯地拦住了其中一位脸色苍白的女孩子，亲切地说：“你的头发挑染得很好看呢，是在这里做的造型吗？”</p><p>女孩子愣了一下，眼睛不住往更衣室的方向斜，看上去有些焦躁，“是的，特意为了这次旅行，我——你为什么不让我进去？”</p><p>白马没有说话，礼貌却不可质疑地拦着她，服部倚着墙壁，发梢还有些湿漉漉的，拉着湿 T 恤，开始用字正腔圆的美式英文教导人生：“我说啊，这位小姐，偷东西可不是一个好习惯哦？既然是朋友，就不应该那么计较，你是羡慕人家吗？直说啊，朋友之间有什么好藏藏掖掖的……”</p><p>女生：“……”</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>黑羽把饮料喝完了，叼着吸管东张西望，小声嘀咕：“咱们有必要这么兴师动众吗……”</p><p>几个人站在走廊中间，不断有裹着浴巾的男女路过，或是奇怪或是警惕地打量他们，工藤戴着墨镜，嘴角不住抽搐：“呵呵！”</p><p>更衣室里隐约传来争吵声，过了片刻，棕发女生的声音拔高了八度，“我受够了！你们玩吧，我要回去了，” 说着传来柜门重重被甩上的声音。脚步声，劝和声，水声，白马放下手，耸了耸肩，意有所指地看了看门口的女孩子：“看来项链已经找到了呢。”</p><p>淋浴间门接连被打开的声音，棕发女生一直在大声说着什么，“——她看不惯我就直说，我本来也不想让她来，是你们非要——噫呀啊啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>哐啷一声背脊撞上墙壁的巨响，门外众人：“……”</p><p>这个尖叫着实熟悉，三位侦探同时警觉地直起身，黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，吸管掉了下来：“喂喂，不会吧？”<br/><br/><br/>六点零八。</p><p>更衣室被清了场，三个侦探挤在淋浴间里，白马蹲在地上，抬头查看受害者脚底沾到的污渍，服部计算着墙上迸溅的血迹轨道，工藤戴着手套，捏了捏尸体，又试图动了动受害者的关节，宣布：“大概几个小时前被害的。”</p><p>几个女生想到之前换衣服时候可能就和一具尸体共处一室，不由脸色铁青，坐也不是站也不是，棕发女生手里还攥着失而复得的项链，背对着淋浴间，不停发抖，“我可以——可以走了吗，这太——”</p><p>黑羽双手插兜，弯着腰打量这条项链，发出一个若有所思的单音节，说：“可以借我看看吗？”</p><p>女生受惊吓太大，条件反射地就同意了，黑羽拿了项链，把造型别致的挂坠举起来，在灯光下研究了一会儿，神情没有什么变化，朝着女生露出一个礼貌的笑容：“谢谢。”</p><p>天色有些暗了下来，更衣室里的灯白晃晃的，白马抬起头，挑眉：“你发现什么了。”</p><p>“如果我没有看错的话，” 黑羽弯下腰，直视着他，用的是[我绝对不可能看错]的语气，“那个女孩子的项链挂坠，其实是一把钥匙。”</p><p>“钥匙？” 三个侦探同时诧异地重复。</p><p>白马沉吟片刻，起身回到锁柜边，问棕发女生：“你是在哪里找到你的项链的？”</p><p>女生还穿着泳衣，有些哆哆嗦嗦的，指着靠里的一个锁柜，又一脸嫌恶地朝着挑染粉发的朋友努了努嘴：“就她的那个，和你说的一样。”</p><p>粉发姑娘吓得双唇发抖，一句辩白都说不出来，白马看了看两人，给他们分别递了两件浴袍，打开女生方才示意的柜门，查看了一下里面的物品：除了衣物和随手物品，柜底还扔着一条洒满了金粉亮片的披巾，单身派对专用的那种，非常 bling bling，服部和工藤凑过来一看，停顿半秒，同时扭头，目光齐齐落在受害者正在微弱反光的鞋底。</p><p>白马直起身，服部倚着锁柜，黑羽一脸麻木地仰头看着天花板，工藤单手插兜，回过头，看着更衣室里剩余的几人，唇角自负地勾起：“看来这可不是一起简单的案件啊。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>六点三十五。</p><p>更衣室外拉起了警戒线，工藤打完了电话，从楼梯间拐角出来，把手机放回怀里，朝着两位战友说：“我让布莱克警官替我联系了，LVMPD 允许我们协助调查这起案件。”</p><p>黑羽作为目击证人，最后一个做完笔录，正一脸生无可恋地往外走，看到白马，突然想起了另外一件重要的事情，忙不迭掏兜翻手机看时间，瞬间眼睛瞪圆：“完蛋，要迟到了啊！和你们侦探混是真的从没好事！” 说着赶紧给助手发短信，“我走了我走了，拜拜。”</p><p>工藤从 CSU 地方拿了两副勘察手套，朝着白马晃了晃：“你来吗？”</p><p>白马没有即刻回答，看上去居然有些为难，黑羽察觉到了，抬起眼睛，满脸惊奇：“那当然啊！不然呢？”</p><p>“那就又没法看你的演出了，” 服部拉上手套，很是揶揄地扭了扭眉毛，“这家伙能同意？”</p><p>“拜托，” 黑羽将手机锁屏，从工藤手里接过勘察手套，扔到白马身上，抬了抬下颚，面色微红，语气却还是那个不耐的样子，“我可不想你看着我的时候满脑子都是什么尸体，你还是给我好好破案，知道吗，乖。”</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>黑羽说完了，并不给对方回答的机会，拔腿就走，一眨眼就消失到走廊尽头，夕阳从玻璃门外斜映进来，留下一个潇洒的影子，黑羽单手插兜，双指相并举到眉间，随意一挥，扬起声音：“可别输给那俩家伙啊，笨蛋侦探！”</p><p>白马笑了起来，回过头。</p><p>服部和工藤用如出一辙的嫌弃神情看着他，同时伸手交叉，做了个 X 的动作。</p><p>“其实本质上是一样的，” 白马神秘地说。</p><p>“什么一样的，” 服部狐疑地道。</p><p>“谁和你俩一样的，” 工藤不屑地道。</p><p>“殊途同归啊，” 白马笑眯眯地说，啪地一声地拉上手套，做了一个请的手势，“诸位，加班吧。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>十一点四十三。</p><p>黑羽狼吞虎咽吃完了夜宵，扔了叉子，轰然往后仰去，“累死我了——！”</p><p>夜深了，拉斯维加斯逐渐浮现出罪恶之城最纸醉金迷的模样，通宵营业的饭馆装修得像是夜店，室内闪着亮紫粉红的霓虹灯光，半明半暗，弧形卡座中间跳动着火苗，四人小组宛若四个明星 VIP，很是大牌地坐在八人位的沙发里。墙壁里嵌着巨大的液晶屏幕，不断翻闪着维加斯表演秀的片段重播，镜头切到一个有着蔚蓝眼睛的魔术师，单手一挥，从指尖喷出火焰，又轻巧收回，如同凤凰磐涅，火焰里白鸽腾飞，服部看傻了，微张着嘴，不停地用手肘捅工藤：“是这家伙吧？肯定是这家伙吧！”</p><p>黑羽捧着一杯巨大的加了两注威士忌的巧克力奶昔，大大咧咧地仰坐在沙发上，哧哧地笑，并不回答，很是挑衅地朝着对面扬了扬眉。工藤正在埋头敲打一封长长的书面致谢邮件，不置可否，明显对这种没有解谜环节的魔术兴趣缺缺，白马倒是饶有兴趣地在观赏，手肘搭着沙发背，眼睛很亮，唇边弯着小小的弧度，黑羽用余光把对方这个略带骄傲的神情全看了，心里悄悄地有点受用，偷偷动了动腿，贴了贴白马的膝盖。</p><p>白马回过头来朝着他笑，黑羽又有些不自在起来，欲盖弥彰地喝奶昔，吸得咕噜噜响，服部颇是嫌弃地说：“这么大人了居然还会害羞。”</p><p>“这怪大叔是谁？” 黑羽抬起小指，神色肃穆地问。</p><p>“担待一点，” 白马将手肘搭在黑羽身后，架着腿，笑眯眯地说，“毕竟关西直白呢。”</p><p>黑羽煞有其事地点头，表示了解，服部的额角绽开青筋，深吸一口气，正准备和战友怼个三百回合，边上的工藤头也不抬伸出手来，一把把他按到桌上。</p><p>服部捧着脑袋吱哇大叫：“工藤你又不帮我！”</p><p>黑羽毫不留情哈哈大笑，工藤写完了最后一句敬语套话，点击邮件发送，一切搞定，把手机扔到一旁，拿过自己的 Mojito 喝了一口，嘲道：“白痴。”</p><p>服部犹自叽叽咕咕不满，工藤翻着半月眼斜睨他，过了片刻，关东西名侦探不知道达到了什么共识，服部又满血复活了，嘿嘿笑着揽过工藤的肩膀，晃着玻璃杯，“来来来，事件完美解决，庆祝一下——”</p><p>三种不同的鸡尾酒和一个豪华版加料奶昔清脆干杯，拉斯维加斯毫不正经加班小组终于下班了，黑羽嚼着奶昔上装饰的巧克力豆，半靠在白马怀里，全身暖洋洋的，开心地回头欣赏自己前几日的表演在大屏幕上的回放。店里被魔术秀片段吸引的人不少，看来还能给老妈带一波收益，这一趟来的还是很值，黑羽吃饱喝足，向后仰去，摸了摸肚子，发出满足的叹息。</p><p>白马习惯性地摸了摸他的耳朵，还在和两位侦探同事讨论方才的案情，黑羽有一搭没一搭地听了一会儿，嘴角抽搐起来，坐直了一点，说：“这可真不愧是维加斯啊。”</p><p>“对吧？犯人和受害者原本是朋友，刚干了一票大的，” 服部煞有其事地竖着左右食指，往外一推，示意关系连接，“小偷和失主原本也是朋友，” 说着四指交叉相触，“四个人在单身派对上相遇，通过这种方式互坑队友，再利用女孩子转移赃物和打探情报，真不愧是维加斯。”</p><p>“搞了半天还是一个不要在维加斯露富的故事，” 黑羽撇了撇嘴，继续吸奶昔，“真老套。”</p><p>“不不，这是一个不要在维加斯露蠢的故事，” 工藤一脸无聊地更正，“什么样的人会把赃款藏箱的钥匙交给一夜情对象啊？”</p><p>“的确，的确，” 白马悠然地评价，“从一夜情对象的手里接收礼物就好比坐飞机前让陌生人替你打包，是个很不明智的行为呢。”</p><p>黑羽闻言放开吸管，十分狐疑地转过头：“很有经验哦，白马先生？”</p><p>白马正在喝饮料，没有防备，呛到了，服部爆发惊天动地的大笑，“问得好啊！”</p><p>白马用手背掩唇，呛得脸色微红，黑羽始终揪着眉毛，面色不善地看着同伴，一副要等对方解释的样子，服部幸灾乐祸地笑了一会儿，见黑羽神态不变，声音渐渐小了下去，半是惊奇半是迟疑地看向工藤，夸张地做口型：[不会吧！？]</p><p>工藤翻着半月眼搅拌冰块：“呵呵！”</p><p>黑羽用一抹余光全看了，见服部果然上当，眉头瞬间展开，恢复了平日里那个样子，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，架着腿，很是哥俩好地拍了拍白马的背脊，给对方顺气，满意地说：“好玩。”</p><p>服部：“……”</p><p>黑羽笑得嚣张无比，指着服部，“好纯情哦！尼桑，你——” 话音未落被身边人握住下颚，白马平复了呼吸，喝了一大口果酒，没有给他挣扎的机会，直接吻了过去。</p><p>黑羽猝不及防，瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，手脚并用扑腾，服部连受暴击，SAN 值疯狂下降，发出怪叫，用手肘遮脸，“你俩适可而止一点——”</p><p>白马含了一口果酒带着碎冰，全部渡给了他，又凉又辣，黑羽毫无防备，满脸通红，双手不知道该往哪儿摆，条件反射抓进对方头发，又赶紧松开。白马唇角上扬，追着吻他，黑羽不敢挣扎太过，生怕全溢了出来，只能慌忙咽了，捂着嘴往后一仰，朝着同伴怒目而视：“混蛋！”</p><p>白马安抚地拍了拍他的脑袋，笑眯眯地说：“好玩。”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>服部双手捂脸，发出含混不清拒绝的声音，工藤随手抓了张传单遮着自己的视线，毫不留情地推了一把同伴的脑袋：“是你自己凑上去的啊！”</p><p>“我真是受够他们两个了——”</p><p>店里的灯光逐渐暗下去，所有的大屏幕画面一转，出现倒计时，三，二，一，时钟敲过零点，柔缓的背景音乐一停，年轻的歌手清亮地唱道：</p><p>To all my friends</p><p>The night is young</p><p>The music’s loud</p><p>They are playing our song</p><p>鼓点和贝斯轰然响起，连带着墙壁也微微震动起来，服部放下手，神情一亮，转过眼睛。工藤刚好也在看他，扔了传单，唇角一勾，朝他挑了挑眉。黑羽把自己怼直了，方才不满的神情烟消云散，双眼亮晶晶地看着白马，白马笑着朝他伸出手。四位战友同时起身，黑羽扒着白马的肩膀，工藤勾着服部的脖颈，一前一后地进入舞池。</p><p>There’s nowhere else</p><p>That I belong</p><p>Than here with you</p><p>Than here with you</p><p>舞池里人潮涌动，镭射光线一明一暗，警视厅最佳名搭档勾肩搭背，叽叽嘎嘎地笑，半是跳舞半是推搡，黑羽抓着白马的一只手，炫技地在人群里左转右逃，恶作剧般不停地点着两位战友的肩膀，服部朝着他晃拳头，白马笑着一把将黑羽拉回来，抱进怀里。</p><p>Oh oh oh oh oh</p><p>Oh oh oh oh oh</p><p>Than here with you</p><p>Than here with you</p><p>关东西名侦探不知从哪里掏出墨镜，晃在指尖，背靠背，正在目中无人地摆 POSE 耍帅，白马低着头，眼中带笑地看着黑羽，黑羽的脸上带着微醺的潮红，随着鼓点的节奏踮动身体，像个探头探脑的小动物，偷偷地在同伴的唇上啄了一下。白马环住他的腰，弯着唇角吻他，黑羽嘻嘻哈哈，搂着同伴的脖颈，侧脸滚烫，并不认真地躲闪，过了片刻，笑嘻嘻地凑近了一点，闭上眼睛。</p><p>So baby let it go</p><p>You had me at hello</p><p>Let's raise our glass and toast</p><p>DJ, play that once more——</p><p>DJ 跳到椅子上，拿了麦克风，大声宣布：“Ladies and gentlemen——”</p><p>黑羽抵着白马的鼻尖，露出小虎牙，像是交换了一个私密的笑话，猛地张开双臂，拉风地转了半圈，顺手偷了工藤的墨镜，怼到服部的脸上。白马的眼睛很亮，一直朝着他笑，黑羽轻巧躲过服部来抓他的手，回到白马的怀里，毫不费力地从对方口袋里偷出手机，举高，开自拍。</p><p>“Welcome——”</p><p>服部拉着工藤，往后退，伸着脖子挤进镜头里，白马从背后抱住他，亲昵地抵了抵他的太阳穴，将下颚扣在黑羽的脑袋上。</p><p>“To ——”</p><p>黑羽伸长了手，够过工藤的肩膀，把工藤往服部身上推，服部会意，一把将工藤按到胸口，揉着对方的头发，在工藤的脑袋上比 V 字。</p><p>“Las——”</p><p>镜头剧烈摇晃，灯光浮闪，白马紧紧环着黑羽的腰，唇角弯弯地贴着他的发旋，服部露着牙齿，亲热地勾着工藤的脖颈，工藤被挤得龇牙咧嘴，反手抵住服部的下颚，在四下绽开的冷烟花中，黑羽放声大笑，按下快门。</p><p>“Vegas——！！”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>还有第三集（）<br/>好好度假文是咋被我写成维拉斯旅游软广的，深刻反省中</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>